User blog:Dimensional consciousness/THE DIAMOND LIGHT MATRIX
The Diamond Light Matrix: The Diamond with its multi-prismed, multi-faceted, sacred geometry expresses the life force of the Universe from the Source within, the Diamond Lights of your Soul and Source. The Diamond allows us to experience our multi-dimensional self while still in a physical body and assists us to activate the cellular memory and DNA as we open up to our expanded awareness and purpose, our vision and clarity, inner strength and union our radiance, we are a Diamond. The Diamond which is also the shape of the octahedron allows the energy to flow from the Source through it in spiralling vortexes of life force energy/light and as it reaches the bottom apex flows back up the central channel and out the top apex surrounds the diamond/octahedron. If you do this through your self with the centre of the diamond/octahedron at your heart chakra several times you will feel the chi/prana/life-force zinging through your body. In the bigger picture we come out of the white hole and back through the black hole and through the cross-over point into the new creation. The diamond lights are all linked in the eternal flow. The Diamond is a crystal and much treasured gem and the crystals were utilised by the Anunnaki and linked around and through the Earth to form the Crystalline Grid(consciousness grids). This gave us life as we know it, and created the electromagnetic energy field that brings harmony and light to the physical realm. Now as the Diamond light codes are activating further, as we make the alignment back into the home within, the Diamond within, our home in the stars, we return to the Source. The Diamond Doorway opens so that we can awaken the Living Library of Light within and allow the Diamond Lights to illuminate our chakras and each and every cell. As we take ourself into the inner planes of Earth and since the 999 on 9.9.2009 the crystal realms within the Earth have activated to the Diamond Light Matrix that has been awakening through the Earth. The Diamonds that have been placed around the planet are now awakened and humming and connecting through the Southern Cross doorway of the new paradigm, and through the Diamond light codes that are flowing through in the Earth Light Matrix. As we allow ourselves to be the Diamond Light we are, liquid light plasma that is the next step in frequency for the Crystalline Grid. Diamond Light Ray Children holding the Diamond Light Ray have incarnated into families holding frequency conducive to providing a physical stream. The second stream is the multidimensional consciousness grid forming a field across your planet. This we refer to as the Diamond Light Matrix. The Diamond Light Matrix is a particular field created by the expanded thinkers and aware individuals receiving, interpreting and utilising the Diamond Light Codes. When the Diamond Light Codes are received, interpreted and utilised then the individual begins to operate from Diamond Light Consciousness. This is also known as the Christed Light Consciousness. Each vibration slightly different to the other as the word given to the vibration allows a particular geometric pattern to set for the perception of that word even if the vibrational light ray is ultimately from the same source and holds the same frequency. In order for the potential of the Diamond Light Ray to be realised then two streams need to affect that child. One stream is the physical stream of in alignment parenting, education, nurturing and nutrition. Children holding the Diamond Light Ray have incarnated into families holding frequency conducive to providing this physical stream. The second stream is the multidimensional consciousness grid forming a field across your planet. This we refer to as the Diamond Light Matrix. When the individual holds the Diamond Light Matrix as their energy matrix or true soul self and this Diamond Light Matrix is activated then they "become quantum" if you will. All this is reflected within the actual biological change at the cellular level of the individual holding the Diamond Light Matrix. Those receiving the Diamond Light Codes that are able to hold the frequency within their fields and process them and utilise them create the Diamond Light Matrix around them. The cellar make up is infused with the rainbow light and this activates the quantum state once the Diamond Light Matrix is activated. Diamond Light codes Light Codes Light codes are made up of tones and sounds that carry the frequency of God/Source creation. Light codes are your personal frequency transmissions, your cosmic fingerprints. Every living being is encoded at birth with a specific set of codes that they are to transmit during their lifetime; it is the goal of many lightworkers to understand their codes as well as their methods of transmission. Diamond Light Codes The Diamond Light Codes are special sacred geometry shape frequencies which allow more spiritual light to be accessed by those whose human body template is vibrating high enough to anchor and receive them in their holographic matrix. The Diamond Light Codes are 'symbols' representing Geometric structures of light. They hold and transmit vibrational frequencies. the "Diamond Light Grid is the vehicle for the Diamond Light Codes", and as time has passed, this has shown itself to be a powerful and accurate representation of the interaction between the Diamond Light Grid and the Diamond Light Codes. The codes support the development of the Grid, and the grid enables deeper access to the codes themselves - it may sound a little strange, but it is a powerful process and journey that is undertaken with the light codes. The codes are actually structures of 'living light'. They are alive and interact with us to unfold layers of information that they communicate as our resonance is established with them over time. The colours, shapes and background have a valuable role to play in the overall energetic action of the code and they are here to support us with the development of our energy bodies as we move deeper into the shift. They release and realign the energy patterns at the deepest level of our being. These light encoded images have a powerful effect in initiating changes at the energetic and biological level. Diamond Light Codes are 'filaments of information' if you will that hold the frequency of the Diamond Ray. There are many rays of "colour" if you will. In truth these colour rays are vibration or frequency. They are consciousness that exists within the perception of being "outside" your physical body and indeed "outside" the perimeters of your physical planet Earth. This is truth. However they also exist within your human body and within the planet Earth. Rays of colour correspond not only to streams of thought within the individual or planetary body but the entire vibrational field that makes up the energy matrix or soul of that individual. Diamond light codes will help you to shift into a higher vibrational state and with daily use will strengthen your core ability to maintain this state. Not only this, but working with the Diamond Light Codes in this way also helps you to connect with the Diamond Light Grid, further strengthening this energy body which is a vital part of our evolving energy fields. Ascended masters The Diamond Light Codes have been seen to produce a holographic field. The images themselves represent aspects of living consciousness that are associated with the vibrations of numerous ascended masters, and many individuals have had the experience of actually connecting with enlightened master energy through working with the codes. Further, the power of the Light Codes has been seen clairvoyantly as flames of light and confirms the alchemical, transformative effect they actually bring into our energy fields. Category:Blog posts Category:Spiritual Blog Category:Sacred geometry Blog